Que nos sigan las luces
by Meridae46
Summary: Siempre he creído ser del montón, nadie que llame la atención a simple vista. Aunque parece ser que de un día para otro todo puede cambiar. 28 de febrero, nunca supe que podría ser tan importante una fecha.


Día 28 de febrero de 2018. ¿Puede ser aquí donde comenzó todo? Bueno, creo que esta pregunta sólo la pueden contestar quienes elijan leer mi historia.

Nací y crecí en una pequeña ciudad japonesa, Nerima. Desde que tengo uso de razón he sido buena estudiante e hija, pero no una de esas chicas exitosas y aclamadas por todos. En realidad yo nunca llamé la atención de nadie, nunca fui popular entre mis compañeros y menos entre los chicos. Se puede decir que era normal. No fue hasta los 18 que todo empezó a dar un giro, o eso pensaba. Típico primer amor de un par de años, miles de amigos de debajo de las piedras, vida de estudiante... Se puede decir que vivía una vida cómoda.

Llegados a este punto puedo empezar a contar acerca de mis aficiones y gustos, que van desde la respuesta más típica de escuchar música a pintar y cantar. Sí, no dejan de ser respuestas muy escuchadas, pero lejos de esto, estas dos me las tomo de una forma muy personal, especialemente la última. Tengo que reconocer que la vergüenza siempre viene incluida en el pack de lo que engloba mi personalidad, pero en el terrero musical voy poco a poco perdiéndola.

Hace unos años subía videos a la plataforma Youtube simplemente por afición y saber más opiniones que la de mi abuela y mi madre. "Me encanta", "es preciosa", "¿cómo lo haces?" Eran respuestas de las más comunes, pero no ví nunca ni una sola crítica, cosa que nunca me gustó. No creo en la perfección, y menos viniendo de mí, sin ninguna base musical.

Hace unos años viendo un anuncio en la televisión, vi que comenzaba un nuevo Talent Show, en el que buscaban artistas de todo tipo. Debo decir que estos programas tan genéricos nunca me han gustado, puedes comparar al mejor trapecista con el humorista más gracioso del mundo sin tener nada que ver. Por lo que volviendo al tema, decidí presentarme.

Pasé todas las pruebas, pero al llegar a la última no les convencí.

\- Tienes una voz bonita, pero quedarías mejor en un karaoke. Dijo uno del jurado.

Qué vergüenza, quise que me tragara la tierra. Aún así, nunca me quise rendir. Me gusta aprender de los fallos, y ví aquellos que pude tener mi pequeña intervención.

"Se busca cantante para el café Starman". Wow genial, me encantaría decir que trabajo como cantante en un bar tan transitado como es el Starman. Situado en uno de los focos de Nerima, el Starman lleva 6 años abierto, y es un bar visitado por jóvenes y ancianos que quieren pasar un rato mientras beben y cantan canciones de karaoke. Al parecer querían reformarlo y construir un apartado de bebida con espectáculo. Un espacio de tranquilidad dedicado al arte.

\- Me gusta tu tono, pero no eres el tipo de persona que buscamos.

Vaya, otra mala pata. Empiezo a creer que debería quedarme en mi casa y cantar en cumpleaños y comuniones. Quizá ahí me venga mejor...

\- ¿Cómo fue Akane?

\+ Oh, bien bien, pero no les convencí del todo...

\- Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Akane? ¿Hola?

No pude aguantar, derramé la primera lágrima y fue un no parar. Casi que lo mejor sería dedicarme a lo que estudio en la universidsd y dejarme los hobbies para mí sola.

\+ No tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso, Aki. Luego más tarde hablamos - Contesté lo más calmada que pude y colgué.

Aki es la persona más cercana y en la que más puedo confiar. Una, no necesito más. La conocí en el colegio, ambas íbamos al coro y supongo que ahí surgió la magia. Desde ese entonces siempre me ha acompañado. Ella es un toda una gigoló, chico que conoce, chico con el que se acuesta. Ahora está en una relación con lo que podríamos llamar persona tóxica, o también llamado Sasuke Uyi. Es un ser infernal, auqnue no la maltrata mal físicamente, es un bipolar y un sin corazón, pero no nos desviemos de la historia, seguramente le termine mencionando en algún que otro momento.

31 de diciembre de 2017. Por fin se acaba este desastroso año. Esta vez paso de prepararme objetivos, he decidido que todo siga su cauce y ya veremos donde nos llevan las cosas.

Entrada ya la noche y el nuevo año, descubro merodeando por Twitter que va a empezar un programa musical que hacía años no lanzaban de nuevo. Vision Artist era un programa que se lanzó hace más de 10 años, y cuyo objetivo era el de premiar al mejor cantante de entre 16 elegidos. Su duración solía ser d meses, depemdiendo del número de participantes qje se presentara. Además, para asegurarse de que todos los aspirantes aprendieran, daban clase en la misma casa donde todos debían convivir. Como todos los programas, había expulsiones semanales, hasta que quedaran pocos, de entre los cuales salía el victorioso ganador. Por desgracia todos los formatos aburren y hace 5 años la última edición fue cancelada en pleno desarrollo.

Al parecer el anuncio era para un casting de una nueva edición, más reformada y moderna, pero con la misma mecánica, sin perder los orígenes. "¿Quieres ser la próxima Azusa? ¡Pues no dudes en presentarte este viernes en el polideportivo de Nerima con tu mejor versión de un tema conocido y optarás a entrar en el programa!".

Viernes 4 de enero. Qué haces aquí Akane... Vuelvete a tu casa... No te has preparado nada...

Sí, son las 6 de la tarde, llevo 1 hora de pie y soy la aspirante número 568. Tengo menos posibilidades que un gallo cantando ópera en el Teatro Real de Madrid. Pero bueno, ya que estoy aquí probemos suerte.

Fase 1, superada. - Nos vemos en Okinawa para la siguiente fase Akane. Enhorabuena.

¡Wow! Era la primera vez que pasaba una prueba, increíble. Con esto ya me siento ganadora, siento que puedo con todo, aunque sólo es el momento.

\- ¡Genial Akane, vayámos a celebrarlo!. - Dijo Aki más entusiasmada que yo.

Creo que nunca he vomitado tanto en una noche como aquella, llevaba un pedo encima que no era ni medio normal. Aunque la verdad que lo pasamos bien, excepto en esa típica fase del alcohol en la que tu amiga se pone a llorar porque su novio era un gilipollas. ¿Lo veis? Dije que iba a volver a nombrarle.

\- Estábamos en plena faena y no se le ocurre decir otra cosa que gritar el nombre de Yuri. - Dijo entre sollozos entrecortados por hipos de borracha.

\+ ¡Venga ya Aki! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que le dejes?

\- Pero luego me dijo que lo sentía, que ese es el mote que me ha puesto.

\+ ¿Mote o cuernos?

\- ¡Akane!

Es imposible quitarle la venda a un ciego, por desgracia seguirá sin ver.

Igualmente pasamos una noche genial después de cambiar de tema. Cantamos karaoke, fuimos a otro bar, luego a otro y dormimos en su casa. Una buena despedida antes de marcharme a la siguiente fase en Okinawa.

7 de enero de 2018. Okinawa, 3 de la tarde. Salón Tatami. 400 personas. Soy la número 333, ¿podría tener menos suerte?

\- Enhorabuena Akane, ha sido genial. Pasas a la siguiente fase. Eres de las 100 elegidas. - Dijo una de las jueces que ya me había valorado en Nerima.

\- Nos vemos en Tokio. - Añadió el juez de al lado con una sonrisa.

Esto está mal. Algo está pasando, no puede ser. ¿Una de las elegidas?

\- ¿Akane? ¿Cómo ha ido hija? ¿Akane?

Estoy en shock, no lo asimilo. Si ya me sentía ganadora en la primera fase, ahora siento que floto en una nube.

\+ Sí mamá, comeré arroz con pescado... dije completamente fuera de mí. Parecía que mi mente seguía en el casting y mi boca en casa, en la mesa del salón viendo la televisión mientras mi madre preguntaba quéme apetecía de cena.

Pasé unas semanas más preparándome para la fase final. Parecía que los días se hacían cada vez más cortos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta era 8 de febrero y estaba haciendo las maletas para ir a la gran ciudad, Tokio. El camino fue largo, principalmente porque quería llegar ya, hacer el casting y quitármelo de encima.

Llegamos al hotel, me deshice de todas las cosas y salí a la calle lo más rápido que pude. Nunca había estado en Tokio, apesar de vivir en Japón. Es una ciudad viva, una ciudad de estrellas podría llamarla. Fuí turista en mi propio país durante un día y me encantó. No salí nunca de Nerima principalmente por falta de interés. Mi ciudad me gustaba, ¿para qué ver más? Finalmente llegué a la cama con una nueva meta: hacer más turismo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de la cama nerviosa, era el día clave. Hoy sabría si era una de las elegidas para entrar en la academia de Vision Artist.

El lugar elegido era un edificio de una de las editoriales de mangas más famosa del país. Esta vez, era la número 46, aunque tardé horas en entrar. Mientras tanto me dediqué a observar la fauna que me rodeaba. He de decir que me llamó la atención un chico que se acercó a uno de los grupos que había. Llevaba un saxofón y una guitarra en uno de sus costados. Tenía el pelo negro atado a una trenza y vestía muy informal pero moderno. Por desgracia apenas pude verle la cara, ya que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol.

\- Esa canción está realmente pasada, ¿qué tal si le das un giro? - dijo delante de todos los que allí se encontraban.

Silencio. Nadie le contestó. El pobre chico salió de allí decepcionado, supongo que esperaba ayudar, aunque quizá no eligió las mejores palabras. En un momento levantó las gafas para acercarse a ver mejor un letrero y pude verle los ojos. Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, no azules claros, azul color zafiro, como a mi gusta.

\- Aspirante número 46 por favor.

\+ S-Sí... dije nerviosa.

\- Adelante. Siéntate. - dijo uno de los jueces. Lo reconocí a la primera. Era uno de los más famosos profesores dentro de la academia de Vision Artist. Era bueno, aunque miy exigente. - Empieza cuando quieras, tienes 2 minutos.

Acabé al minuto y medio. Estaba perdida, seguro que por no durar 2 minutos me echaban de allí.

\- Lo siento, puede continuar con otra canción... dije tan nerviosa que apenas se me entendió.

\+ Ha sido suficiente - Dijo uno de ellos anotando no se qué en su cuaderno.

Ya está, estoy acabada.

Volví al hotel más deprimida que nunca y me tumbé esquivando a mi madre lo más que pude. Mañana será otro día, pensé. No llores Akane, siempre quedarán como opción los videos que subí a Youtube estos años.

Deja de llorar Akane.

9 de febrero, Tokio. 5 de la tarde.

Estimado número 46, agradecemos el haber participado en el casting de Vision Artist.

Informamos de que los resultados de su prueba ya están publicados en la sala 54 del edificio FanComic.

Gracias, y suerte.

Qué mensaje más frío. Es como cuando te dicen los resultados de un examen, igual de tétrico.

En fin, dejemos que esto termine ya y asumamos el resultado. Ya estoy planeando qué hacer al volver a casa. Ponerme películas Disney y comerme un buen helado de chocolate. Sí, eso puede ser el comienzo de una bonita depresión.

Me sorprendió no ver a nadie al llegar, apenas me crucé con dos personas que se veían bastantes nerviosas, aunque ellos entraron en una sala completamente diferente a la mía. Bueno, aquí estamos.

Giré el picaporte y me encontré con varios cámaras que enfocaban una mesa.

\- Adelante pasa, sitúate en la mesa y abre el sobre que hay encima. - Dijeron dos chicos que allí se encontraban.

Qué mal gusto, grabar a alguien cuando le van a dar una mala noticia.

Me acerqué a la mesa tambaleándome, y abrí el sobre tembando todavía.

.

 _Estimada participante,_

 _La felicitamos, ha sido una de las elegidas para concursar en Vision Artist._

 _Esperamos que disfrute su paso por la academia._

 ** _Rumiko Takahashi._**

 ** _._**

28 de febrero, todo está apunto de empezar.

Soy Akane Tendo, y soy una de las concursantes de Vision Artist.


End file.
